Of Darkness and Scares
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: I'm...I'm scared of the dark, Kirihara cried. Niou and Kirihara as little kids having a sleepover. NiouKiri


Of Darkness and Scares

I wanted to write about NiouKiri as little kids, so enjoy!!! This is just a little one-shot I randomly thought up. XD

Ok, pretend Niou and Kirihara knew each other as like… 6-7 year olds and they are friends and BOOM, you understand my story!! XD

* * *

"Masaharu, pick up your clothes… Akaya-kun here wouldn't want to live with a pig!" A strict woman around her mid thirties scolded lightly to her short, silver haired boy.

Akaya, still with bright green eyes and a messy mop or curls, laughed silently (or not) to himself in a corner. The petenshi boy with darkish golden eyes and short hair sent him a pouting look. A look that says, "You're so cruel to me Aka-chan." Akaya had return that look with a "you deserved it" look.

"Now Masaharu, I want you to pick up your clothes _and then_ show Akaya-kun where to sleep."

"Yes mother…" Niou replied in a monotone voice and he appeared to be staring into space. Though, his mother couldn't tell if her son was staring into space or looking back at her, his eyes were always showing that mischievousness in him.

"Good, now pick up your knickknacks," his mother commanded, sighing and walking off. "Haruko, _please_ don't mess with daddy's papers!!"

Niou eyed his room and muttered to himself, "It's not that messy…" as he made his way across the many "hazards" in his small room.

The curly haired six year old laughed as he picked up a random dirty laundry and said, "Not messy, huh?"

"Shut up, brat…" Niou said, tossing Kirihara his teddy and messing with the boy's hair.

"STOP MESSING WITH MY HAIR!!!" Kirihara whined, pouting with his puppy eyes.

"Maa, maa, just go to sleep, ne?" Niou asked, giving the younger boy a sharp shove. Kirihara had fallen over and landed softly on the fluffy bed with a plop.

"Meanie!!" Kirihara cried as he rubbed his head.

Niou switched off the light, "Just sleep ok, brat? We'll complain about me tomorrow."

Kirihara pouted and snuggled in the covers. Niou did the same, "Good night, _brat_," he said, pulling the covers over his head.

Niou yawned and closed his eyes.

There was a small sound. He opened his eyes and looked around his room, no… his siblings were not there… his brother could barely talk… His sister was fast asleep (probably). He decided he probably played too much video games and went right back to sleep.

Another small sound later, Niou ignored it.

An even louder sound was heard. This time, Niou got up from the bed and scanned his room. "Alright… who's making that sound?" He mumbled himself, making sure he didn't wake up the boy next to him. There was a muffled sound this time, this time Niou looked at Kirihara. He poked the boy's head, "Oi, oi brat… you ok?"

No reply.

"I know you're not asleep, so just tell me already. If you need to use the bathroom, it's just down the hall… I don't want you wetting my bed…" Niou said, pulling Kirihara up.

The boy made a sniffling sound. Niou sighed, "What is it now, brat?"

Kirihara looked at Niou with tear filled eyes, "I'm… I'm scared of the dark, Haru…" He whimpered.

Niou stared at Kirihara with a "seriously?" look and sighed. He turned on the lamp, "Is that better, brat?"

The boy nodded.

Niou smirked and turned the light back off.

Kirihara cried again.

Niou yawned, "Good night brat…" He murmured, snuggling back into his covers.

The younger boy whimpered for 20 minutes straight with sobs and sniffles. Niou covered his head with pillows. "Haru…(sniff)… turn on the light… (sniff)…"

Niou twitched, why was Kirihara so annoying? What's he afraid of? Niou stared at Kirihara, "_Why_, may I ask, are you afraid of the stupid dark? There's nothing bad about it!"

Kirihara whined, "I'm scared of the dark…" He murmured.

"Well… get over it, brat--…Akaya," The petenshi boy replied. "Go to sleep…"

Kirihara pouted and closed his eyes. Niou yawned, and snuggled next to Kirihara. He gently petted Kirihara's head and fell asleep after he heard Kirihara's soft snores.

Just before falling asleep, Niou smirked, "Puri...good night _brat_."

* * *

XP I got bored… 


End file.
